Last Stand
by Quezacolt
Summary: I braved the darkness, Made my stand right here, No matter how you come at me, I'll show no fear.


Last Stand

Summary: _I braved the darkness, Made my stand right here, No matter how you come at me, I'll show no fear._

A/N: The Song is called "Panic Attack".

...

_Here in the shadows  
__Phantom in the night  
__Attack with out warning  
__A signal showed light  
__  
__I braved the darkness  
__Made my stand right here  
__No matter how you come at me  
__I'll show no fear._

We stand here alone, our faces dark and emotionless as we hold our own, hiding our fear, our fingers sitting unmoving on the triggers as we wait for you to arrive. Some of us are bloody, some of us are dirty, but we're together and we are strong in the battle that will most likely kill us all. We can hear you moving in the trees, your metal armor clanking, your footsteps sounding like thunder in our ears as we wait for you to make your move. We are cold and we are emotionless, unlike you, your not-so-disguised glee shining off your faces at the prospect of us fighting our final stand.

The shadows cast on our faces are the only sign of darkness we show, as together, as one, we raise our guns and point them in your direction. You are the first to fire, the blue projectile speeding towards us, almost looking like a shooting star. It misses us, smashing against a tree, blue electricity sparking out of sight. We stand tall, our varied weapons exploding in flashes of fire-red and burnt-orange, the bullets impacting your soldiers as they fall, hundreds more filing forward to take their place. Your bullets, so unlike ours, hit us, one by one, as we fall into the oblivion. But we will stand strong, we will not give up, we will fight until the last man has fallen, and even then we will not come willingly.

_I won't give up  
__I won't break down  
__I'm not gonna Panic  
__I will not run__  
__I'll stand and fight _

_All you've done wrong  
__I will set right  
__No matter what you try tonight  
__I'm not gonna Panic _

You pile from the trees, not caring for casualties as you shoot at us, determined to take us down in a hail of fire. You didn't expect us to make this final stand, underestimating us as you always have as we deflect your bullets, more of us falling to your almost unstoppable wrath. You smile and I see it shining at me from the darkness. You are pleased we are not giving in, you enjoy the challenge as if you planned it all along. But we will not give up. We will fight. We scream and cry in pain, ignoring our fallen as we fight, protecting those who remain, honoring those who have fallen.

I stop my fire, looking into the darkness as I stare at your smiling face. You think you have won, but should we fail, I won't let you win. Your soldiers ignore me for the moment, focusing on their battle with those who remain standing at my sides. I smile, a cruel, cold smile born from the time being hunted by you as we struggled to survive. You frown and you wonder what I am planning. I ignore those falling around me aim my gun, your look of surprise evident as a red blotch appears on your chest. You look down, touching it gently with your fingers, before looking back up in shock. Without a sound you fall, your loyal soldiers, under your command, not noticing as they continue their barrage until finally, with only one bullet I am the only one still standing.

_Fill my heart with terror  
__do the worst you can do  
__Shivers up my spine  
__I'm not afraid of you  
__The dark can be scary  
__until you find  
__the things that you thought were frightening  
__are only in your mind_

I smile as the others stop, smiles on their faces, expecting me to beg for mercy, defeated. I smile myself as their smiles turn upside down, confusion and suspicion filling their faces as they try to figure out what I am planning. My smile doesn't fade, as I raise my gun, firing a single shot. The red blotch covering my chest makes me smile, as my gun lowers and I crumple to the ground. When I open my eyes, a hand is extended out to me, and I take it, pulling myself to my feet and clapping my enemy on the shoulder. Rodney McKay smiles, his blue paint gun handing uselessly at his side, my red one lying in the dirt almost forgotten. I leave him to help my team as I approach the leader climbing from the ground and extend my own hand, her own taking it in thanks and pulling herself to her feet. She wipes at the red paint covering her blue top, identical to the others in her team and makes a face.

I smile.

"Next time I own your ass." I say quickly, a cocky smile covering my face. She looks up and smiles, raising her gun, still loaded to my chest.

"Wanna bet?"

I laugh, the others already firing behind us, and pull the gun from her grasp, turning the tables and firing at her as I back away. She grabs another one, this time red, and gives chase.

Behind us, we can just hear Rodney asking,

"Wait, Who's on my team?" But we are already gone, in our own little game. I know by the end, I will be back in the same predicament, I will be outnumbered and outgunned, no matter what team, but I know one thing. I would rather Elizabeth Weir with my life in her hands then anyone else I know.

"Sheppard: She yells from behind me, "Your mine!"

Yes, Yes I am.

_I won't give up  
__I won't break down  
__(I'm not gonna panic)  
__I'm not gonna Panic  
__I will not run  
__I'll make my play _

_Come the dawn  
__the light of day  
__Will burn your shadows all away  
__I won't give up  
__I won't break down  
__I'm not gonna panic _

_I'm not gonna panic_

_Fin_


End file.
